You Will Not Be Forgotten
by horsejumper127
Summary: Bella is taken by the Volturi. It is up to Edward and his family to save her. **Full Summary Inside** I'm really bad at making abbreviated summaries.
1. Full Summary

The Volturi have finally come. Everybody knew it would happen someday, but they never thought it would be so soon. They see that Bella is still human and staying true to their word [that they do not give second chances], they take her. She is held captive in Volterra, where she is not given adequate care. She begins to get weak. After days of suffering, Bella is presented with a choice: Join the Volturi or die. She is struck with the conflict of joining the Volturi- finally being given what she wants most- and betraying the Cullens, or death, where she will never see her family again. It is a race against time for Edward and his family to save Bella from herself- from the choice that must be decided- and give her back her old life. What will she choose?

See the trailer here: you tube .com/watch?v=6gfEvpOyIHI (no spaces)


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

Darkness. The small room was consuming me, making it hard to breathe. I could feel myself slipping. I could only hold to the hope of escaping; to seeing my love again. The tears streamed down my face. My last images of light were fading. I didn't know how long I had been in the darkness, but it was driving me insane. I didn't want to die this way.


	3. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: This is the first official chapter of **_**You Will Not Be Forgotten. **_**Reviews are much appreciated. I love to hear your opinions, and I try to respond to all of my reviews. Thank you!**

It was growing unbearably hot in the small, dark room where I was confined. Time raced past in a manner that I could not seem to follow. Or, perhaps, it was ticking by so

precariously that it was slowly stealing my sanity. With every tick of the clock, I grew weaker. I was noticeably thinner since entering this wretched asylum of sorts. I could reach up and pull handfuls of hair out with one simple sweep of my fingers. Surely my face was blackened with dirt. My throat was so parched that I could not make a sound. I recalled my survival skills. I knew that eventually they would have to bring me out, I would die from dehydration if they didn't. With a start, I came to a horrible realization. Maybe that's what they were intending.

I began to wander with my mind. I saw the green forests of home. I could practically feel the rain-- the wonderful rain-- that I used to find so atrocious. I didn't know where I was, only that I was alone, and that bothered me. I lifted myself onto my feet and stumbled around until I felt something cool beneath my hand. The first thing that came to my mind was that it was the door knob. I began attempting to turn it, with no luck. It was locked. I gently lowered myself to the ground, tucked my knees to my chest and drifted to sleep.

**A/N: I know this chapter was really short. The next chapter will be longer, and a lot more interesting. Remember to review!!!**


	4. The Volturi

**Disclaimer: I'm not in any way, shape or form Stephenie Meyer. She owns the entire wonderful world of Twilight!! (LUCKY!)**

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait. Hope you like it, and remember to review! **

_Previously on _You Will Not Be Forgotten_..._

_I lifted myself onto my feet and stumbled around until I felt something cool beneath my hand. The first thing that came to my mind was that it was the door knob. I began attempting to turn it, with no luck. It was locked. I gently lowered myself to the ground, tucked my knees to my chest and drifted to sleep._

I awoke to the sound of the door unlocking. There was a click, then a creak as it swung open. The shadowy hallways hurt my eyes. They were horribly bright in comparison to my prison. Standing before me were multiple cloaked figures. Dark hoods covered their faces and their black robes hung to the ground, billowing around them. Somewhere in the deepest corner of my mind, I remembered the Volturi bringing me here, but it was still a horrible shock to see them.

Several pairs of pale hands reached for me at the same time. I tried to cringe away, but they had no aversion to using their superhuman speed against me. I found out very quickly that they wouldn't hesitate to use their strength against me, either. I should have known there was no use in struggling. I felt my wrist snap under their grip and I cried out in pain. They pulled me from the dark room by my uninjured wrist. In a blur of motion, I was on my feet. They pushed me forward.

I stumbled along nervously. My footsteps echoed off of the cool stone walls. The other pairs of feet behind me were perfectly silent. I stepped carefully, watching where I put my feet. I didn't want to fall in the presence of these beautifully graceful people. Besides, if I did fall, I only had one good hand to catch myself on. I cradled my wrist gently.

We came into a large room that appeared to be for dining. There was a long, rectangular table in the center, lined with mahogany chairs. The seats were cushioned with red velvet and golden rivets decorated the legs. They walked me toward the beautiful arrangement. I took a seat.

For a moment, I heard chattering. It only took me another moment to realize that it was me. I was shaking violently. Only then did I notice just how cold the room was. Every vein in my hands were visible beneath my cream colored skin. I folded my arms across my chest for warmth. Someone cleared their throat to get my attention.

I looked up. Before me sat Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix and Demetri.

**A/N: Hmm... I'm sorry. This chapter is quite short as well. No guarantees that any of my other chapters will be longer. Please review! I like to hear what you think of my story and it **_**might**_** help me update faster! **


	5. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I never will be. I only own the story plot. :)**

**A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter. I hope you like it! Remember to review! Thanks to my reviewers (from all chapters), MissMusicLover, Alice-Chick1994 and dolphinherovamp5. You guys are the best! **

_Previously on _You Will Not Be Forgotten...

_Someone cleared their throat to get my attention._

_I looked up. Before me sat Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix and Demetri._

"Isabella Swan. Welcome to our home," Aro greeted me. I tried to glare at him, but I shivered instead.

"W-why is it so c-cold?" I cringed as my teeth chattered together. The sound bounced around the room. My company was too quiet.

Aro laughed. It was a cold, sharp sound. "My dear Bella. Do you know why we have brought you here?"

"N-no." I intended it to sound harsh, but it came out as more of a slur.

Felix snickered at me. I glared at him.

Aro ignored our exhange and continued. "Well, you see Bella, you are still human. It's not your fault, really. You should have already been changed. But as we expressed before, we do not award second chances. Unfortunately, you are a weak link in our defenses. You must become immortal or be destroyed before you reveal our secret."

I stared at him open-mouthed. "What? I would never tell anyone about this."

"We understand that you wouldn't do it intentionally. But everyone makes mistakes. You're only human, and you could slip up all too easily," Aro chided.

I continued to gape at him. I couldn't believe it. It was only a matter of time before I would have been changed. The deal was that Edward would turn me into a vampire after I married him. I'd said yes. I had the ring to prove it.

I glanced down at the diamond around my third finger. It glinted in the candlelight. As horrified as I was with the thought of becoming a Mrs. at only eighteen, I wanted it badly now. I wanted Edward. I had to escape.

**A/N: I'm sorry about another short chapter! I'm probably going to stick with chapters about this length. They're easy to write and I don't feel like I'm pushing myself too hard to make the chapter long. Remember to review!!!!**


	6. Pain

**Disclaimer: What? You thought I was Stephenie Meyer? Really?**

**A/N: Well, here's the fourth chapter. I was going to post this last night, but as I was typing, Internet Explorer crashed. I was too frustrated to reopen it and put back everything I had lost. Review please! *Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter, twilightheaven57 and SimplyDazzling. You guys rock.**

_Previously on _You Will Not Be Forgotten_..._

_I wanted Edward. I had to escape._

I didn't stop to think about what I was doing, and what the consequences would be. All I could see was the picture of Edward that my mind had conjured. His skin was pale as ever, his eyes like liquid topaz. His hair was tousled from running, I assumed, but it still made him look like a Greek god. A small amount of sunlight reflected off of his skin, making him sparkle beautifully. I held to that picture with everything I had.

I stood up quickly, watching as my chair tipped precariously and crashed to the ground. The majestic wood cracked. I ran towards the door as fast as I could-- which wasn't very impressive. In my haste, I tripped several times, once almost meeting the ground.

It was mere seconds before I felt five pairs of ice cold hands grab onto me. The force of their grasp threw me to the ground and my head cracked against the cool stone. I was sure I felt a few ribs crack, too, as someone grabbed me around the waist. My already injured wrist was screaming in more pain than I would have thought possible. It was clearly more severely broken, though I wasn't sure how that was possible.

My vision became blurry as the seconds ticked by. I could see the blackness closing in on me, and I let it come. I didn't want to be in pain anymore.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. :( It was longer before I lost the majority of my work. Next chapter will probably be from Edward's POV.**


	7. Vision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot. (Because I don't feel like coming up with anything more creative.)**

**A/N: Yaay! Here's the next chapter. This chapter is in Edward's POV. *Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter, dolphinherovamp5, twilightheaven57, kiki-twilighter-ever, and MissMusicLover. You guys are the best!! *hands out Twilight t-shirts*. **

_Previously on _You Will Not Be Forgotten...

_My vision became blurry as the seconds ticked by. I could see the blackness closing in on me, and I let it come. I didn't want to be in pain anymore._

I paced around the room, trying to contain my nerves. I knew my poor Bella must be frightened. She had to face the wrath of the Volturi alone, and that would frighten anyone. I could hear Carlisle in the kitchen, talking hurriedly-- but at a rate that a human could comprehend-- into the phone. He was negotiating with the airlines, trying to get a flight to Italy. I listened more carefully, curious to hear what was happening. I prayed that he could get a flight.

"This is _very _urgent..." There was a pause as the person on the other line responded. "Well, then, when _can _we get a flight?" I had never heard Carlisle so irritated. He rapped his fingers impatiently against the marble countertops. "I see. Well, I guess that will have to do. Thank you." He snapped the phone shut without waiting for a response.

I looked questioningly at Carlisle, and he just shook his head. "We can't get a flight until Thursday."

I screamed inside. _Thursday?! That meant that Bella would be alone for another three days, at least! _

I tried to look calm. "Are you sure we can't get an earlier flight?"

Carlisle shook his head. He was as upset as I was. "That was the best the airline could do."

At that moment, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett came back from hunting. Jasper, sensing the tension in the room, immediately settled into a more peaceful state. It didn't help me.

Esme crossed the room to stand next to Carlisle. "No luck?" she questioned him gently.

He shook his head in disgust. "No. We can't get a flight until Thursday."

Alice huffed impatiently. I watched as her eyes became distant. She was looking into the future.

Carlisle turned to face everyone. "We will all be leaving for Italy on Thursday morning, barring any unforeseen circumstances." His eyes flashed to Alice.

She suddenly gasped, snapping out of her dreamlike state. Jasper flew to her side, grasping her shoulders. "What do you see?"

"Bella! They hurt her. She's unconscious now, but I don't know for how long. I couldn't see..."

I growled visciously. They would not get away with this.

**A/N: Yay! This chapter is longer! Anyway, I'm not sure if the next chapter will be in Edward's POV or Bella's. I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Remember to review!!!!**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: First of all, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I fell out of the Twilight craze for about a month when I became more addicted to another great series. I couldn't make myself write because I had lost the inspiration. But thank goodness for the New Moon trailer. It brought me back!! So, after quite a long break with this story, I fully intend to update regularly since school's out now. **

**I'll tell you now that I won't be updating at all the week of June 28- July 5. I'm going on vacation. **

**I'm also curious to see how many of you will still read my story. **

**Again, I'm really sorry to everyone who liked the story. You all have permission to chase me with pitchforks. **


	9. Empathy

**A/N: Yay! I'm back!! I hope everyone will forgive me for the uber-long wait. Oh, yeah, this chappie switches POV's a bit. Happy reading :) **

_Previously on _You Will Not Be Forgotten_..._

_"Bella! They hurt her. She's unconscious now, but I don't know for how long. I couldn't see..."_

_I growled visciously. They would not get away with this.  
_

Edward's POV

My family and I were flying to Volterra. I prayed that it wouldn't be too late. Alice sat next to me, gently patting my arm. I couldn't help but feel hopeless. I knew that Alice still hadn't seen anything about Bella. I was scared.

Bella's POV

_Edward stood before me. "You... don't want me anymore?" I cried out to him. He looked back at me, not a hint of sadness in his eyes. "No." Then he turned and left. _

_I collapsed to the ground, horrible pain sweeping over me. I laid on the ground, sobbing, not believing that my angel was gone. My heart had been ripped out of my chest. I had nothing to live for anymore. I couldn't feel anything but sadness... horrible, horrible sadness. _

_Then the image changed. I was at the Cullen's house. It was my 18th birthday, the day everything went wrong. I jerked my finger under the wrapping paper. I saw the papercut, and I tried to plead with Jasper. He kept coming, but this time, Edward didn't protect me. Jasper attacked and bit me. _

_"Please! Edward!" I cried. He laughed. "Why should I help you? I don't love you anymore." _

At that moment, I woke from my nightmare. I was back in the dark closet. I shook with pain, emotional and physical. I was sure it was real. Edward really didn't love me. I broke down.

"EDWARD! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME? WHY?" I screamed. I curled into a ball on the floor, and wished for death. I couldn't live without Edward.

Edward's POV

We traveled in the shadows. I could hear the Volturi in their castle, and I knew my Bella was somewhere within those walls.

As we entered the home of the Volturi, I could sense that something was wrong. I looked around at the faces of my family to see if they noticed it too, and suddenly Jasper stopped. I stepped toward him.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" He flinched.

"I can feel Bella's pain," he cried. I pulled him forward.

As we moved deeper into the castle, we decided to split up to find Bella, since none of us could hear her. I hoped with all of my heart that she was okay.

Bella's POV

I was in hysterics, screaming and crying from the pain of my all-too-vivid nightmare, and the extreme physical pain. My sides screamed from the broken ribs, my hand was useless, and my head felt like it was on fire. And on top of it all, I could clearly see Edward saying goodbye. It was like it had just happened all over again. I put my arms across my chest to hold myself together, just like I did the last time.

But then I heard something that gave me hope. The voice of someone I loved. It wasn't Edward, and that thought made the hole in my chest burn, but I knew the voice.

"JASPER! JASPER!" I cried. I knew he would be able to hear me.

He banged on the door. "Bella? Get away from the door."

I did as I was told, crawling all the way to the back of the closet. I gasped to try and contain myself.

Jasper kicked down the door, and came to me. Without thinking, I threw my arms around him. He pulled back slightly, but I began to cry into his chest, and very slowly he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I gasped in pain.

"What is it?" he questioned me nervously, obviously afraid that he had hurt me.

"Ribs," I choked out through my tears.

"Why are you in so much pain? Emotional, I mean," he asked me quietly.

"I had a nightmare... about when Edward left me." Just saying it brought on a new wave of tears.

"It's okay... he's here. Do you mind if I carry you?" I felt Jasper sending me some much needed waves of calm.

I feebly shook my head no, and he lifted me.

We exited the closet to face the entire Volturi and its guard. I screamed.

**A/N: Surprise! I added some Jasper/Bella friendship, because I just love that pairing... not like romantic. Ew. No. Just friends. Anyway, review please!!!**


	10. Ambush

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm really disappointed in you guys! No reviews on the last chapter?! C'mon!! Anyway, I better get some reviews!**

_Previously on _You Will Not Be Forgotten_..._

_We exited the closet to face the entire Volturi and its guard. I screamed._

Bella's POV

I turned my head into Jasper's chest as the Volturi stepped toward us. He growled angrily at them, and turned his body to protect me.

Then I heard the voice of an angel... my angel. I quickly turned my head to look for him, then I was in his arms and Jasper was fighting.

At that moment, the rest of my family appeared from every direction. They ambushed the Volturi, but by no means had the "element of surprise."

There was a vicious snarl, as one of the Volturi guard attacked Carlisle. Edward, seeing that our family would need the help, sat me down on the floor, planted a kiss on my lips and ran off to fight.

I watched, horrified, as Alice was thrown against the stone wall, leaving a subtle crack. She fell to the ground in a very graceful manner, lightly springing back to her feet. Jasper took on the vampire that attacked her. There was a quick exchange that I couldn't follow, but it looked like the other vampire ended up on top of Jasper. When they pulled away from each other, Jasper was holding his shoulder, a fresh bite mark very obvious.

I realized that I was hyperventilating, and worked to calm my breathing. The fight was going well despite that the Volturi had us outnumbered.

My head started to swim. My breathing was still erratic, but it was too late this time. The last thing I saw before fainting was Edward fighting one of the guard members not ten feet from me.

Edward's POV

I ended up in a one-on-one fight with Demetri. There really was no competition-- I had the upper hand. Demetri's power was worthless in battle. I knew his every move a second before he made it. I won with ease.

Suddenly, Carlisle stepped toward Aro. I listened to what he had to say.

"Aro, please let us take Bella home."

"Carlisle, I hate to say this but we can't do that. We had a deal that you didn't follow through with."

I didn't like the way he was making this sound like Carlisle's fault. Truthfully, it was all my fault and I knew it.

"Just hear me out, Aro. In the matter of staying inconspicuous, we were fully intending to change Bella after she had married Edward and moved out of her father's house. The wedding is planned for August."

"Ahhh..." Aro sighed. He was actually listening to Carlisle.

"You understand, I see?"

"Of course, Carlisle."

I turned to grin at Bella to see that she was unconscious.

**A/N: Oooh a cliffy!! But yah, please hit that little button that says REVIEW!!!! Seriously people, I'm only publishing chapters right now because I want to see how it ends. If you want to know too, please review or I might just drop the story completely. **


	11. Decision

**A/N: Well, still no more reviews but thanks to animal8 and allie0215 for adding my story to their alerts. You guys rock!!**

**Disclaimer: Since I've forgotten it for the last few chapters, here it is: Twilight is NOT mine!!!**

_Previously on _You Will Not Be Forgotten_...__I turned to grin at Bella to see that she was unconscious._

Edward's POV

I stepped toward my adoptive father. He stood on the oposite side of the room with his back turned to me, still reasoning with Aro.

Alice noticed my distress. I motioned my head toward Bella, and she turned to look. I heard her thoughts clearly. _How did I not see this?!_

She rushed to Bella's side and began shaking her.

I picked up a quicker pace across the stone room. Aro saw me before Carlisle.

"Edward! Is there a problem?" He was trying to be polite but I could sense his underlying irritation for inerrupting his conversation.

Carlisle turned to face me. He knew me well enough to sense my worry. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's the matter, son?"

"It's Bella!" I replied hurriedly. Carlisle quickly turned to look, then turned to face Aro again.

"Aro, I'm sure you don't mind?" he spoke quietly, motioning toward Bella.

"Of course not," Aro replied. According to his thoughts, though, he did mind. _Why do I even bother? I should have just killed the girl when she got here!_

I threw a hostile glare in his direction.

Bella's POV

Everything was... black. Great. I fainted. I was startled by a pair of cold hands, and had I been awake, I probably would have screamed.

One hand pressed into my wrist, checking my pulse. I assumed it was Carlisle.

"Her pulse is normal... Alice?" I knew I was coming around. I had regained my sense of hearing.

"Any time now," she replied to Carlisle's inquiry.

And she was right. My eyelids fluttered open, though everything was still blurry. I was seriously dizzy and it felt like my stomach was turning flips. I really didn't want to throw up on Carlisle, but I wasn't sure that I had much of a choice if he was in my way.

I tried to sit up, but that was about all my stomach could take. I could only hope that no one was in my way as I vomited. I felt a hand rubbing my back... definitely Edward. I could tell by the gentle caress.

"Bella? Can you hear me, Bella?" Edwad asked.

I nodded.

"What happened, Bella?" It was Carlisle addressing me this time.

"I... um... I think I started hyperventilating," I answered, blush coloring my cheeks bright red.

Edward laughed. "Silly Bella..."

Aro cleared his throat. He was standing against the far wall with Caius and Marcus. "We've made our decision."

**A/N: Yay!!! ANOTHER CLIFFY!! Don't forget to review!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Compromise

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm on a roll, huh? Thanks to my reviewers for last chapter, animal8 and allie0215 and thanks to MickeyMC for adding my story to their Story Alert Subscription. I love you three!!! (In a totally un-weird, casual friendship kinda way)**

_Previously on_ You Will Not Be Forgotten_..._

_Aro cleared his throat. He was standing against the far wall with Caius and Marcus. "We've made our decision."_

Bella's POV

I watched as Carlisle stepped forward. I was shaking with nerves. If they had decided that I couldn't leave, there would be no fight. They had greater numbers.

"How have you decided?" Carlisle asked. I admired his control. Though we were all nervous (except maybe Rosalie) he was still polite and calm.

"We have decided that you can take the girl," Aro spoke clearly. There was a moment of silence before an eruption of excitement. I felt Edward's arms around my neck, but then Alice whispered something to Edward that I couldn't hear. He went rigid.

"On one condition."

Condition?! My heart sank as quickly as it had soared.

"Surely your condition is fair?" Carlisle asked. I caught a slight edge to his tone.

"We believe so," Caius said, stepping past Aro. For some reason he looked slightly... amused.

"What is your condition?" Carlisle asked.

"You can have the girl if Alice chooses to join us."

I went numb. I knew that the Volturi had always been after Alice's talent, but I never expected that they would sink so low to get her. And worse, I knew that if the decision was left up to her only, she would stay. She would change her whole life to save me. I subconsciously began shaking my head, feeling comatose.

A similar look of horror was plastered on all of the Cullen's faces. Esme looked like she was about to cry... if that was possible, Carlisle was furious, Rosalie was terrified, Emmett looked dangerously close to punching a wall, Edward was blank-- shocked like me-- but Jasper was an entirely different story.

His pain and rage hit us like a tidal wave, and it was clear that he was out of control. He would never purposely inflict so much anger and sadness on his family.

A fraction of a second passed before Jasper attacked. He ran straight for Caius, the one who had delivered the verdict. Of course, the guard stepped in, and before I could blink, Jasper was writhing on the ground. Jane stood in front, smiling wickedly.

Alice stood up, then, and with more power than I thought possible screamed "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

That threw everyone off for a moment, and all eyes turned to her. It gave Jasper just enough time to leap up and back away from Jane.

Petite little Alice stepped into the center of the room. Though I had seen her fight, I still worried for her, standing unprotected in front of so many vampires who weren't on her side.

"I have something to say," she began and without waiting for anyone's response, continued. "I don't plan to join the Volturi. Never have, never will." I looked at Edward. He was focusing intently on Alice. "I also don't intend for Bella to stay here and be killed or become one of you. You will _not _tear apart this family. NOW!"

Edward grabbed me around the waist. The air left my lungs with a _WHOOSH_ that left me gasping. He was running with me, and thank goodness that the rest of my family had understood what they were supposed to do. I could hear fighting behind us. We ran for a long time, and ended up in thick forests. They reminded me of Forks so much that I stupidly asked Edward, "Did you run across the ocean?" He managed a chuckle.

"What's going on? Where's everybody else?" Now that I had found my voice, the questions poured out. "What was Alice's plan? Did Alice _have _a plan? ANSWER ME, EDWARD!"

He put a finger to my lips to silence me. I waited.

"We're escaping. If all went well they should be coming behind us. It was for me to take you and everybody else to fight and or reason with the Volturi. Yes, she had a plan."

I stared blankly at him before the reality hit and I started crying.

**A/N: Oh, yeah! Go Alice! Haha. There will probably only be one more chapter, maybe two. Thanks to all of you who like my story. Don't forget to REVIEW!!**


	13. Savior

**A/N: DRUMROLL PLEASE! *brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* LAST CHAPTER!!! I know, aren't you all so sad? Anyway, yep. This is the end! I'm thinking about starting a new story... maybe not so serious. It'll probably be Carlisle/Bella friendship, or Carlisle at the hospital drabbles. Because I love Carlisle!!! LOL!!!**

_Previously on _You Will Not Be Forgotten_..._

_I stared blankly at him before the reality hit and I started crying._

Alice's POV

Wow... I didn't know I could yell that loud! But what I have to worry about most right now is the fact that my fantastic plan isn't working all that fantastically.

Carlisle is trying to reason with Aro, Caius and Marcus. It doesn't seem to be going too well. Actually, it's going about as well as our fight which is terrible. We're all trying to take on two of the guard at the same time. Funny thing is, is that I see us all getting out of here in one piece. If only I could figure out how _that's _gonna work.

Carlisle's POV

I watched my children fighting, and I couldn't help but feel hopeless. I knew that Alice would stay if it saved Bella. And Bella was safely away now. But I knew as well as anyone that with Alice gone our whole family could fall apart. I was desperately trying to reason with Aro, Caius and Marcus, but they were convinced that letting Alice go would show weakness on their part. _I _didn't think so. I felt that they could use some lessons in compassion.

But in all fairness, they had told us one chance, and we hadn't followed through. Maybe that route would work...

"I accept complete and total blame for our mistake. I was controlling Bella's transformation date. We should have changed her by now, but please don't tear our family apart. In less than a month, Bella will be a vampire and your "weak link" will be gone. We were merely trying to remain inconspicuous. Surely you can understand that, yes?"

Caius began to say no, but Aro held up a hand to silence him. "I see where you're coming from, Carlisle. And of course we don't want to encroach on your family. You can have your way this time. But just know that we will be there and that is a guarantee. And if the girl is not a vampire, we will kill her and then kill you all as well, is that understood?" I nodded.

"Very well, off you go. I will see you soon, my friend!" I was amazed at how Aro acted like nothing had ever happened.

I collected my family, and together we exited the home of the Volturi and followed Edward's scent.

Bella's POV

I felt like the world had been lifted off of my shoulders when I saw my entire family running toward Edward and I. No one was injured, no one was missing and that included Alice.

I leapt out of Edward's arms, momentarily forgetting my injuries.

"Is it over?" I asked Alice. She nodded.

"Yes, Bella. It's all over."

"Alice, what's the date?"

She thought for a moment. "August 6th, why?"

Slowly, I turned to face Edward.

"Edward, our wedding's in a week!"

**A/N: It's OVER!!! I can't believe it! Carlisle saved the day, of all people! Please review!!! Tell me how you liked the ending! Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers, subscribers, favoriters, and just passerby. This story wouldn't have been anything without you!**


End file.
